


circle

by cloudwisp



Series: three in a bed [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Female Eren Yeager, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Eren Yeager, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: "You're mean today!""I'm always mean.""Only to me! You would never be mean to Eren!""And neither would you," it's a simple challenge, one neither of them could dispute.





	circle

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent and im not sure there's plot like.. at all lol
> 
> eren and levi are in love and hanji is there too bc they're aro/ace but crave companionship/need people to keep them in check
> 
> levi is a trans man, eren is a trans girl, and hanji is trans feminine nonbinary
> 
> eren is in her 20s in this fic, i don't support the shipping of minors and adults at all 
> 
> they're all like in their twenties??? that sounds good to me

Levi knocks on the door of Hanji's study, although he knows no reply will come. He yawns and pushes the door open.

As expected, Hanji is tapping away at their keyboard. Upon closer inspection, Levi can make out the numerous tabs filling the upper screen of their computer. He sighs, taking in the papers scattered across the desk. Everything looks to be a complete mess in his eyes, but he is fully aware Hanji has a system... He sure hopes so, anyway.

Hanji looks as tired as Levi feels, but despite the heavy bags weighing on their eyes, Levi can see the focus as they flick back and forth. Hanji drinks in information as if it were water on a summer's day, a necessity. Levi has always admired their need to know, purely so they could know. No strings attached, their curiosity endless.

Levi runs a hand through their unbrushed locks but Hanji still doesn't stir from their research.

"You coming to bed?" Levi poses it as a question, but both he and Hanji recognise that it isn't a request.

"Hmm," Hanji hums in return, still absorbed in their task. A fly trapped in amber, time slowing until it means nothing.

"Hey, listen to me," Levi speaks again, this time he takes Hanji's glasses.

They squint at the screen before giving up, this is how it goes every time - Hanji cannot remain entranced when they literally cannot see. Breaking their hyperfocus sessions is a tough task, something Levi and Eren have become familiar with. Making sure Hanji eats, hydrates and takes care of themself is a task that comes as naturally as breathing these days.

Hanji complains around pouting lips, "I was just getting to some good papers."

"Hanji, you need to come to bed, you've been in here since you finished dinner," Levi reminds, sighing.

"How long has it been?" Hanji has the decency to sound sheepish.

"It's been six hours," Levi responds. "It's just hit midnight."

Hanji nods their understanding, face leaning into Levi's hand as he runs his thumb across their cheekbone. "Glasses, please.."

Levi places Hanji's glasses back over their ears and they shut down their computer before jumping up from their desk, still somehow full of energy. 

"Where's my little baby then!" They call down the hall as they hop on the balls of their feet.

"Eren is in bed, as you should be," Levi deadpans, mouth curving into a small smile. Hanji's adoration for Eren is next to only his own.

Hanji picks up the pace, bounding into their shared bedroom and falling onto the bed beside Eren.

Eren smiles as Hanji wraps their arms around her and presses kisses across tanned skin, "My sunshine, you came to bed without me!"

"Was keeping it warm for you.. 'M tired.." Eren says in return. She yawns widely, as if to make a point.

Hanji hops up from the bed and as they're changing into pyjamas, Levi heads to the bathroom to complete getting ready for sleep.

"Get your skinny arse in here and brush your teeth!" Levi calls, words garbled around his toothbrush. Hanji complies, now dressed in a soft cropped shirt and cotton shorts. Sharing a bed between the three of them always got hot but Levi wouldn't change their arrangement for the world.

They go through the tasks of getting ready for bed together, Hanji trying to escape the bathroom after washing their face. They're promptly stopped by Levi, once again.

"Really? What would you do without Eren and I?" Levi says softly, brandishing a box of pills he's pulled from the bathroom cabinet. "Meds."

"Oh! Yea!" Hanji grins, taking the offered packets and placing the pills on their tongue. After swallowing them down they bounce back into the joined bedroom.

Laying down on the bed by Eren, they stroke the brunette's hair, "Levi can't understand how I forget my meds, but he only has a T shot once a week!"

Levi follows them at a slower pace, quiet and reserved where Hanji and Eren are anything but. Gently lowering himself on Eren's other side, he gets comfortable. After being under the duvet for much longer, Eren's skin is warming as she runs a hand up and down Levi's arm. The gesture is soothing and Levi leans into the touch.

"I take my SSRIs daily," he protests.

Hanji rolls their eyes, "Us oestrogen takers have it much harder, right, Eren?"

Eren nods solemnly, eyebrows raised at Levi in challenge. "Hanji has a point."

Levi scoffs and lays down, back to Eren and Hanji. He waits and sure enough, Eren's whining meets his ears, the sound leaving him smiling into his pillow.

"Noo!" Eren cries. She attempts to roll Levi over, and with little effort he flips to face the younger, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He questions.

Eren taps her lips with her pointer finger and looks to Levi with expectant green eyes.

Unable to refuse, Levi kisses Eren softly, lips to lips. And, of course, Hanji pipes up, "Where's my kiss?!"

Levi scoffs, "Quiet you.."

Eren laughs and turns over to kiss Hanji on the temple, "That's from both Levi and I."

Hanji seems satisfied and relents, "At least Eren loves me.."

Levi snorts shortly, grins despite himself, "Just be glad someone does."

Hanji shoots Levi an unimpressed look, "You're mean today!"

"I'm always mean."

"Only to me! You would never be mean to Eren!"

"And neither would you," it's a simple challenge, one neither of them could dispute. 

Hanji smirks, "I concede."

Eren lays between them, cackling. Eyes scrunched shut, her dimpled cheeks are the sweetest thing Levi's ever seen. The playful back and forth happens so naturally between Hanji and himself, it always has done. With Eren watching from the sidelines, eyes softened with love, it feels like their missing piece is finally in place.

"Aren't we supposed to be adults?" Eren says. Her smile is wide, crooked teeth bared.

"Try telling Hanji that," is Levi's reply, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

Feeling a lull in conversation as the late hour hits them, Levi huddles up against Eren's back, taking his place as the big spoon, and throws his arm over her shoulder. Eren hums softly, a noise of contentment and Levi listens as he closes his eyes. The scent of Eren's recently washed hair is fresh against his nose as he breathes it in.

Hanji jumps up out of bed and turns off the light before climbing under the duvet on Eren's other side. They curl up into the foetal position and they're out like a light. Hanji works in extremes, wildly awake or sleeping like a log; unable to focus on one thing or absorbed for hours.

Levi can never understand how they start off so small at the beginning of the night, but without a doubt, Hanji will end up spread out by morning. Sometimes they will wake to find Hanji on top of himself or Eren, possibly even the floor.

Levi has no idea how this had come to be.. Himself, Hanji and Eren. They just fit somehow, all three an image of domestic life they could never have seen coming. The stability they find in one another is secure and Levi feels a contentment fill his lungs, like the air he breathes is sweet and pleasant. He looks to them both for safety and warmth, and they both respond with their best efforts.

Having two people you love, who also love one another, is the most perfect circle.

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u! no plot
> 
> i hope it was enjoyable at least, thanks for reading


End file.
